


Here Be Dragons

by ashinae



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Not a Crossover, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinae/pseuds/ashinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the places in all the universe(s), the TARDIS lands somewhere the Doctor can't--or maybe won't--help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Be Dragons

The TARDIS doors swung open and Amy bounded out, followed by Rory, then the Doctor. They stood upon a low hill. The sky was overcast. In the distance, there was a valley filled with numerous tents. Red and gold banners fluttered in the air.

"So where are we?" asked Amy.

"Get back in the TARDIS," said the Doctor in a tone that meant business.

Since he was so dreadfully serious, Amy said, "Why?"

"Get back in the TARDIS," the Doctor repeated. "We can go to Florin instead. Or Earthsea. Or Ivalice, Tamriel, or Thedas. I'll take you to Hyrule, Berk, Sunnydale, Gotham City, Latveria, or Calgary. Tattooine, maybe, or Abydos. Even somewhere in the Uncharted Territories. If you want to see Pylea, Asuras, Mordor, Panem, Miranda, or Zha'ha'dum, we can go. But we are not--I repeat, _not_ \--staying in Westeros."

Rory's eyes went wide. He took Amy by the hand, said, "We'd best be going," and led her back into the TARDIS. The Doctor closed the door and hurried up to the console.

"Now you're just mocking me, aren't you?" He spoke softly to the TARDIS as he laid in the settings for a new time and place, but he received no reply.

"What's Westeros?" Amy asked.

"Someplace we don't want to be," said Rory.

"I don't think we could fix their problems," added the Doctor.

"What's so bad about it and Rory, how do you know about it?" Amy asked.

"I read a few books," Rory said. He paused. "Doctor, could we go to Vulcan?"

The Doctor raised his head and looked at Rory. "Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. "Vulcan isn't real."

**Author's Note:**

> All of the references, in order of appearance, for anyone who's interested:  
> The Princess Bride, the Earthsea cycle, Final Fantasy (Tactics/XII), The Elder Scrolls, Dragon Age, The Legend of Zelda, How to Train Your Dragon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, DC comics, Marvel comics, real life, Star Wars, Stargate, Farscape, Angel, Stargate: Atlantis, The Lord of the Rings, The Hunger Games, Firefly, Babylon 5, Star Trek.


End file.
